This Victory Shall Be for Alice!
by Phantasymas
Summary: I would walk to Niflheim just to be with Alice... A story centered around Alice and Decus. Contains Spoilers and DecusXAlice pairing. Do not read if you dislike either. Rated T for the same reason a lot of things are rated T.


**This Victory Shall Be for Alice!**

_I really like Dawn of a New World, contrary to the belief of the reviewers._

_I really liked the game itself, the plot, the battle system, everything._

_One thing that really stood out for me was that I liked the main pairings in the game._

_This will be my pilot fanfic after a few years of inactivity._

_Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 1: Decus' Stand**

"Hurry it up Decus!"

Alice. The love of Decus' life. Alice. The very same Alice that despised Decus, that teased him, that looked down at him.

She was so beautiful though. So young... So pretty… It was hard to believe someone like that could be the captain of the Vanguard's combat unit.

"I said HURRY IT UP DECUS!"

Alice slapped Decus on the cheek with the flat of her rapier, following it up with a kick in the stomach.

Okay, maybe it wasn't THAT hard to believe.

"I'm not going to say it again Decus. I want to get ahead of Martmart and her cute little pet. We really have to hurry to Altamira, or we won't be able to meet them! Alice REALLY wants to play…" pouted Alice.

"Y-yes Alice dear" stammered Decus.

Alice. Oh, Alice.

How Decus longed to see her gaze lovingly at him. How he longed to have her love him, as he loved her…

Decus didn't really care much about the Vanguard. Sure, he disliked the Tethe'allans as much as the next Sylverite. However, by himself, he really wasn't inclined to pull such drastic actions, like destroying Palmacosta, or hunting down Ratatosk's core. No, such things did not really appeal to Decus. Instead, it was for Alice that Decus fought. It was because she joined the Vanguard that he joined as well. If it were Alice, Decus would follow her to the end of the world, even to Niflheim.

Decus and Alice entered Altamira, keen on ambushing Emil and Marta. There was no way that Alice was going to let them continue their irritating crusade for the Centurion's cores.

"Well? Where are they Dumbo-Decus?" Alice said.

"They should be somewhere around here Alice dear…My sources are faultless!" replied Decus. Being the captain of the Vanguard's espionage unit did have its merits. Decus could always find the location of Ratatosk's core and that girl. Oh, and that boy he had tagging along with her. Then he could tell Alice, and together they could go and seize the core.

"I don't see them Decus. If they aren't here…" Alice started, then stopped when she saw Marta and Emil walk out of the Altamira hotel.

"-anyways, Tenebrae felt Solum's core coming closer to us. We should leave before Decus, or worse, Alice finds us." Marta said.

"Awww…Don't you like me Martmart?" Alice pouted. "I went through all this trouble looking for you, and you don't want to see me? That's so mean!"

"Alice…? Oh, oh no…" said Marta.

"Decus? You too?" asked Emil.

"I follow Alice wherever she goes kid. It's as simple as that." Decus stated.

"Shut it Decus. Anyways, I'm so sorry about this, but Decus and I are under direct orders from Commander Brute to capture you Martmart, and to kill you, little pet. No hard feelings, right?" Alice said contemptuously.

"Wait! W-We can't fight here! There are innocent people all around us!" pleaded Emil.

"So? That's your problem. I have no problem whatsoever with getting a few people involved. It just makes everything so much more fun!" said Alice.

"Come on kid. Are you scared? Decus taunted.

"Scared? Enough with your bullshit!" The previously meek Emil had disappeared all but completely, leaving a red-eyed demon in his place. "It looks like you want to die. C'mon, let's fight!"

"Wait Emil! We can't fight here! Think of all the people we'll get involved!" pleaded Marta.

"You don't really have time to worry about other people Martmart." Alice giggled. "I'd worry about saving that pretty little head of yours if I were you."

"Yeah kid, we'll fight. C'mon. Let's go." Decus took out his enormous gilded broadsword, and pointed it at Emil.

"This victory shall be for Alice!"


End file.
